


NYE fic: ShisuiSaku - Cuddle Bug

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE prompt fic. Fluffy/charming ShisuiSakura





	NYE fic: ShisuiSaku - Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> plutonyan asked: Happy new year! Are you still taking prompts? Some fluffy/charming ShisuiSakura? ^_^

As they walked down the snowy pathway, Shisui leaned in close to rub his cheek against Sakura’s feather-soft, ivory scarf.

She gave him a look.

“Did you get this for me or for you?” she asked wrily.

He slipped his hand into her oversize mitten, wrapping his warm fingers around hers.

“Can’t it have benefits for both of us?”

Her smile was crooked and he couldn’t help kissing the end of her rosy nose, making Sakura laugh.

“Hot chocolate in front of the fire when we get home!”

“It’s a hotel room, Shisui.”

“It’s a honeymoon suite, and I intend to make very good use of the cuddling facilities. It’s propane, that thing’ll light right up.”

Smitten in spite of herself, Sakura relaxed into Shisui’s tall frame and kissed his cheek.

“It’s perfect for cuddling,” she agreed.

END.


End file.
